


I See the Universe in Your Eyes

by MiniRaven



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Contact, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, POV Steve Rogers, Star Trek References, alien!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniRaven/pseuds/MiniRaven
Summary: An alien lands on Earth and Steve is part of the military team assigned to meet them. He expects it will be either a peaceful encounter and completely uneventful, or a invitation to intergalactic war. What he doesn't expect is to be swept away by the beauty of the universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a four word writing prompt. The words were: observer, earthborn, shameful, and stage. Fiddled with the tenses and wasn't able to get "stage" in. I tried to get it in, but it didn't fit anywhere. Oh well. 
> 
> Thank you Lore and disco-pinecone for the beta. You guys are amazing

They were just here to observe, Steve reminded himself. It didn’t matter that he was witnessing first contact with an alien life form; as a member of the armed forces, Steve was just here to observe the proceedings and make sure nothing got too out of hand.

If things went as planned, everything should be fine. Colonel James Rhodes had been rescued by the alien crew and had promised mission control and NASA that the creatures were a peaceful species and bore humanity no ill will..

Well, the United States army would be the judge of that. Everyone else around the base had their heads so far up their ass that Steve couldn’t rely on them to make good decisions.

Dozens of scientists were running around like ants in a busy colony. There was shouting, paper flying, and debate about technology versus old school documentation and how much the scientists should document.

Dr. Bruce Banner, coke bottle glasses covering the dark bags under his eyes, was lost in data and radioactivity readings as he furiously typed away at a borrowed computer. Dr. Reed Richards was literally everywhere, bouncing between discussions, reading, and writing his own theories on quantum physics and the possible practicalities of alien technology. NASA had even recruited Dr. Hank McCoy for a physical and character evaluation of the first extraterrestrial visitor.

Everyone was so swept up in their own excitement that they were blind to the possibility that this could be a trap. The aliens could have mimicked Colonel Rhodes, killed him, and were sending an army to destroy the Earth.

Steve and his brigade were the only sane ones on this desert base, so they would have to be on their toes if things went south.

Steve gulped as he tried to calm his nerves. He and his battalion stood in three neat rows, his men arranged behind him like sitting ducks. He didn’t want first contact to be a bloodbath, but if it meant keeping Bucky, Sam, Carol, and the rest of his friends safe, Steve would be the one to shed first blood.

As soon as the sun fully set behind the desert mountain range, a large spaceship descended from the sky. The vessel was like something out of Star Trek; smooth, slightly long, but aerodynamic.

As the craft began to perform a vertical landing, strong wind from the engines whipped papers, caps, and even glasses high into the air. Steve’s own hat was blown straight up and out into the desert sand behind warehouse 616. He’d get it later.

The ship landed on the deserted tarmac with a heavy thud. As the engines powered down, everyone stood and stared at the alien craft.

Spotlights from the watchtowers cracked on, flooding the landing pad with a bright light. The spaceship hissed, a white cloud billowed out from underneath the smooth, silver exterior. There was a loud crack, like a large door being unlocked, as a ramp slowly descended from the vessel.

Steve could taste the tension in the air. All the scientists were on the edge of their seats, chewing nails, fiddling with pens and pencils, waiting for what would come next. The moment the ramp touched the dry, light brown dust, time seemed to stop.

There was a click and then a bright light illuminated the incline. The temptation to reach for his sidearm was almost overwhelming, but Steve willed himself to stay strong. The alien ship hadn’t pulled out any guns or anything that looked like a weapon of mass destruction. Steve had to stay calm. This was supposed to be a peaceful meeting. No guns. No aggression.

From the ramp, there was a tap. Then, another tap. Followed by another tap.

Someone or some _thing_ was coming out.

There was a collective gasp as a figure appeared at the top of the incline. It proceeded slowly down to the ground, letting the sound of each step echo across the barren land. Steve couldn’t make out much because of the blinding light, but whatever it was, it was tall, lanky, and stood on two feet.

When he could finally make out the figure, Steve took one look at the alien and felt his heart seize up in his chest. This alien, no, this _man_ -like creature was the most beautiful being Steve had ever seen. Literal stars surrounded his head like a halo, a stark contrast to the short swirl of dark hair on his head. His sharp goatee was expertly trimmed, highlighting the alien’s bone structure and the rosy tint in his cheeks as he smiled.

A light, akin to that of a blue dwarf star, glowed in the center of his chest and along his arms and hands. His long robes were red with gold trim along the edge, fit for a prince from any fantasy book. Sheer red and gold fabric floated behind the alien with each step he took, reminding Steve that the creature in front of him did not have an earthly origin.

“Greetings!” The man’s voice echoed across the tarmac and far beyond desert plains. He sounded confident and regal, like a seasoned ambassador who had done this many times before.

“I have brought back the earthborn you lost. You’re welcome.”

Okay. Maybe not a seasoned ambassador.

Fury stepped up to the alien without even batting an eye. “Sir, I’m Director Fury. On behalf of the human race, welcome to Earth.”

“Oh! Oh!” the alien clapped his hands with glee like a small child. “Rhodey told me how to do this.” He cleared his throat and held out a hand, once again holding the crown of stars above his head with pride. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name is unpronounceable in your tongue, so please call me Tony.”

“Tony.” The director reached out and took the alien’s hand in his. “Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

The alien smiled. “Likewise.”

“Did I do a good job?” he turned and yelled back into the ship.

“You did an adequate one,” said a familiar voice. A man in a white space suit descended down the ramp.

Steve’s chest filled relief. The colonel was okay. “Company, attention!” The men and women behind him snapped to attention.

Colonel Rhodes, standing proud in the bulky suit, lifted a hand and returned the salute.

“At ease, soldiers.”

Steve and his platoon relaxed their arms and returned to parade rest.

“Colonel Rhodes, welcome home.”

“Director Fury,” the astronaut said with a respective salute. “Good to be back. I apologize for my companion’s behavior. He’s not the most tactful alien.”

“Duly noted,” Fury said with a nod. “Regrettably, colonel, we have more important matters to discuss than interspecies etiquette.”

“Of course, right you are, sir,” Rhodes said, snapping to attention.

“Now, what was this about a planet destroying entity that you mentioned in your last transmission?”

“Well, Tony tells me it’s like this…”

As Fury and Rhodes talked in hushed voices, Tony slipped away and began examining his surroundings. Unfortunately, he went to the army first instead of the scientists.

“You all look so different,” he said with awe as he weaved in and out between the rows of soldiers in Steve’s brigade. “Are you different species? You could be, but there’s too many similarities.”

Thankfully, no one answered.

The alien came to a stop in front of Sam, not more than four feet away from Steve. Tony smiled and circled around the young man like a predator sizing up his prey. “Hey, Rhodey,” he yelled. “This one looks like you. Is he a human too?”

“They’re all human, Tony,” Rhodes absentmindedly yelled back.

“But not all of them look like you.”

“They’re from different regions of the planet. People look different depending where they are born,” explained Rhodes, trying not to get too distracted from his discussion with the director.

Seemingly content with that answer for the moment, the alien continued his inspection of Steve’s brigade. But, when he got to Steve, the alien stopped in his tracks. His big blue eyes glowed with excitement as he examined Steve’s face.

Steve gulped. He pushed his shoulders back a bit and tried to be a professional. He was a soldier. He would not move. Steve would not to look at the alien. Yet, he couldn’t shift his gaze away from Tony’s eyes. It was like staring into the center of a nebula. A mysterious, vibrant blue Steve had never been able to recreate on a canvas. Gold lines radiating out from the center highlighted curious sparks of white in the alien’s eye.

“You’re beautiful.”

The alien’s curious expression disappeared.

Wait, had Steve just said that aloud? Steve heart began to race. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He hadn’t meant to say that. Should he apologize? It was the right thing to do, but it was also a human thing to do. This man in front of him wasn’t human. What was the correct way to apologize to an alien?

But the alien didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his thin lips broke into a smile as the stars in his halo glittered under the spotlights.

“I want this one,” he said, bare toes curling under his feet. Before Steve could make any objections, the alien had grabbed his hand and pulled him out of line.

“Rhodey!” yelled, dragging Steve behind him like a dog on a short leash. “I like this one. Can I have him?”

“You can’t _have_ anyone,” chided the colonel.

“Why not?” whined Tony. “I have Jarvis, I have a ship, and I have you.”

Rhodes let out an exasperated sigh. “Sorry director, captain. He’s still learning.” 

“Yes, but I have a brilliant idea, why don’t I have this human teach me,” suggested Tony with a mischievous smile.

“Me?” Steve squeaked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes, you. You’re an earthborn just like Rhodey, I don’t see why not.”

“But, I-,” Steve stuttered to find an objection. Sure, Tony was beautiful and Steve would love to spend more time getting to know him, but Tony was an alien. The scientists staring enviously at them across the landing pad had important questions for Tony. Surely the alien would be more interested in comparing and exchanging knowledge and scientific achievement with someone like them. Compared to the minds of Dr. Banner, Dr. Richards, or even Dr. McCoy, Steve was as boring as a piece of cardboard.

“Wouldn’t you rather have someone else? Maybe someone more familiar with how to do this kind of foreign culture exchange?” asked Steve, begging for an excuse to get away from the alien.

“Captain,” Fury said in his no nonsense voice. “There is no precedent on what to do in a situation like this.”

“Come on,” urged the alien. “It’ll be fun. Besides, my species are mimics. I can do all kinds of things to you once we get in bed.” Tony rubbed his thumb along the back of Steve’s hand, leaving a wet residue behind. It wasn’t gross or wet, but the clear consistency reminded Steve of well made, water based lubricant. One specifically used to help open a man’s as-

Steve’s face flushed a deep crimson red that could easily match Tony’s robes. “Have you no shame!?”

“In the past two weeks that I’ve spent with him, not that I noticed,” answered Rhodes. “And no, I did not sleep with him. So, he’s all yours if you want him.”

“Yes!”

“Wait, what? No! Why would I want to sleep with him?” protested Steve.

“Don’t worry my little star dust,” the alien purred. “I’ll grow on you. I know I will.”

Steve groaned. As much as he wanted to doubt that, Steve knew he would. Tony already had him wrapped around his little alien finger. It would only be a matter of time before Steve went where no man had gone before.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 2/20/16 OMG I did not expect this amazing response out of a short little fic! Thank you! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments. It really means so much to me, you have no idea.
> 
> Unfortunately, as this was just a writing exercise, I will not be doing a continuation. It makes me sad because I know people enjoyed this fic, but as I have a lot on my plate, both in writing fanfic and in irl responsibilities, it's just not doable. It is possible that I might one day come back to it and do a second chapter if I get stuck on a WIP, but this is NOT a promise.
> 
> Feel free to make a podcast, draw art, create something inspired by this fic, remix it, translate it, or come back and enjoy it for a second or a third time. Let me know if you do create something so I can talk it up and show the world just how awesome you are.
> 
> Follow me on my tumbler and see all the shit I reblog. [[link]](http://miniblackraven.tumblr.com/) or follow my side blog that's all about cats. Because there has to be some good in this world. [cat blog]


End file.
